


Fingers and Fuschia

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: He heard the shower running and smirked, tempted to step in with the blonde currently in it but refrained. Sitting up, he looked around, taking in her simple but clean room. The pristine closet that he bet hid things she didn't want the rest of the world to see. He slid off the bed and headed for the small boxes sitting snugly in the back corner of the closet.Chloe exited the shower a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet and hung down in damp tendrils around her neck and shoulders. "Sam? Where'd you--" She froze when she spotted him at the closet, smirking as he went through a box he'd found at the back.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan





	Fingers and Fuschia

Sam reclined against the headboard of Chloe's king-sized bed, his eyes scanning the ceiling of her small apartment over the Talon coffee shop in Smallville, Kansas... the smallest town in the world. There was nothing to do here, he mused. It was no wonder she wanted to leave.

He heard the shower running and smirked, tempted to step in with the blonde currently in it but refrained. Sitting up, he looked around, taking in her simple but clean room. The pristine closet that he bet hid things she didn't want the rest of the world to see. He slid off the bed and headed for the small boxes sitting snugly in the back corner of the closet.

Chloe exited the shower a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet and hung down in damp tendrils around her neck and shoulders. "Sam? Where'd you--" She froze when she spotted him at the closet, smirking as he went through a box he'd found at the back.

Standing up, Sam turned around, a heated glint in his eyes. "I knew you were hiding something like this," he replied and pulled out her fuchsia vibrator from the small box. "I just can't believe it's that color." He glanced over her body, her wet locks sweeping against her shoulders, and suddenly had the urge to lick the water off her body.

Her cheeks flushed. "Yeah, well, you're gone a lot. You think guys are the only ones with needs?" she retorted, embarrassed.

He dropped the box on the floor and moved towards her, holding the toy in his hand. "When was the last time you... used this?" he whispered, moving his free hand through her hair.

She swallowed hard, her blush deepening. "A week ago."

"Way too long to keep this hidden in the box." He took her hand and tugged her to him, closing the distance between them.

Chloe groaned softly as he pulled her flush against him, her head tilting back so she could look up at him. "Yeah, but you're here now, so why would I need that?"

"Because maybe I wanna watch you," Sam whispered with a sensual smile. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, pressing her into the mattress.

Her eyes widened slightly and she swallowed hard once more, gazing up at him, her heart skipping a beat. "Sam..."

"Chloe?" he whispered, turning the ugly colored vibrator on low and running it slowly across her arm.

She shivered involuntarily. "Yeah?"

"Let me watch," he continued, nibbling on her earlobe while his fingers fumbled for the knot to open the towel.

She turned her head and kissed his temple, slowly sliding her tongue along his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes." He removed the towel and turned his head, capturing her mouth in a mind-melting kiss while one hand squeezed one of her breasts. Her skin felt warm from the shower and he moaned a little. Sam moved the vibrator to touch her nipple and felt her buck against his hand.

The breath caught in her throat as her nipples turned to hard peaks. She shut her eyes, resting her head back against the pillows. She bit down lightly on his lower lip.

A low rumble of laughter sounded in Sam's chest, and he did it again, this time pulling away from her seeking mouth to watch the shiver of pleasure cross her face. He teased her belly with her vibrator, moving his hand slowly towards her lower body.

She whimpered softly, her hands bunching the blankets beneath her. "Sam, please..."

"But I just started," he replied, smirking at her and cocking his eyebrow. A flick of his wrist and the vibrator moved against her mound.

"Oh God." She arched her hips involuntarily, biting down hard on her lower lip.

Sam grinned widely. "You like that?" he whispered, watching her eyes practically roll into the back of her head. She was breathless, her face contorted in pleasurable agony. His body reacted violently to the noises she was making, his cock hard as the thing he was holding.

She got the distinct impression he was going to draw this out as long as possible and she wasn't sure she could handle it. "Yes," she whispered back, licking her lips.

The vibrator teased her wet folds while his mouth connected with a taut nipple, teasing it with his mouth.

She groaned, sliding a hand through his hair at the same time she arched her hips again. "Sam."

"Yeah?" he whispered, brushing the vibrator across her thighs while his index finger played with her clit gently.

She jumped at the light touch, a gasp escaping her. Her body was flushed with heat and aching with need. "More," she pleaded.

Sam readily complied: his finger rubbed her, applying a little more pressure. He heard her loud moans and shivered with unspoken lust. He looked into her wide eyes and grinned. "How close are you?" he asked, knowing very well she couldn't take much more.

Chloe whimpered. "Close," she whispered, moving her hips and trying to get closer to his hand.

He dropped the vibrator by her side and scooted closer towards her, slipping another finger inside her wet, hot body. "Come for me," he whispered, rolling his fingers against her contracting muscles. He still couldn't believe he could turn her on so quickly, but based on her pleading for more, he began to think she had really missed him.

She cried out as she climaxed around his long fingers, her body shuddering as she arched up off the bed involuntarily.

Sam followed her body, moving his fingers into her as her climax washed over her. He felt her body spasm against his fingers and smiled. She looked breath-taking: her eyes open wide, green as the fields in summer, her voluptuous body spasming in release as she yelled his name. He bent down and kissed her thoroughly, keeping his fingers inside her until the last vestiges of her climax had subsided.

She whimpered softly against his mouth as he slowly moved his fingers out of her. "You...are really overdressed, Sam." She swallowed hard, reaching up and tugging his shirt off over his head, discarding it carelessly onto the floor.

He groaned and lay back against the pillows. "Too busy pleasing you to pay attention to me," he replied with a confident smirk at her utterly satisfied look.

"You're definitely good at that," she whispered, moving so she was on top of him. She leaned down and trailed soft, heated kisses down his chest to the top of his jeans, pausing to undo the button and slide the zipper down. She licked lightly at his abdomen as she slid her hand inside his boxers, stroking him gently and feeling him jolt beneath her.

"Fuck," he ground out, muttering unintelligibly as she moved against him, her hands freeing his hardness from its cotton confinement and taking his tip into her mouth. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to touch her hair gently.

She slid her tongue along his hard length, her hands resting on his thighs as she slowly took him into her mouth, feeling him shudder beneath her.

"Harder," he urged, threading his fingers through her hair.

Chloe bobbed her head as she sucked his cock harder, enjoying the groans that slipped from his mouth.

Sam's hips lifted off the mattress, pushing his cock into her mouth with her strokes. He moaned in agony when her throat swallowed, tugging at his head. "Chloe," he managed to get out, the only coherent thing he could say.

She slid her hands gently along his thighs to try and steady him a little, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, feeling his body tensing beneath her. She knew he was getting close and she felt a vague sense of satisfaction knowing she was getting him off as quickly as he did her. Apparently he'd missed her too.

Her mouth sucked him hard, taking him in completely, and he climaxed into her mouth. Sam felt her swallow his head as she took his cum. With a final grunt, he felt empty but satisfied, a smirk once again on his face.

She slowly slid her body over his, licking her lips and smirking as well. "How was that?"

It took Sam a full minute to catch his breath and form a single thought in his head. "You're... amazing," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her honestly. He ran his hands along her arms as she straddled his body and hugged her to him.

She laid her head down on his chest, letting out a slow breath. "You too," she whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone and closing her eyes.

Sighing, Sam whispered, "You know, I really, really missed you." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"You should come to Smallville more often," she murmured.

"Considering we're just getting started," Sam replied with a chuckle, "I'd say visits to this nowhere place will definitely be more frequent."


End file.
